


Healing

by elliotdilaurentis99



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Healing, Late at Night, Major Character Injury, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliotdilaurentis99/pseuds/elliotdilaurentis99
Summary: Deeks tries to do a wound healing on Kensi after her stitches open from being shot by Kessler.
Relationships: Kensi Blye/Marty Deeks
Kudos: 7





	Healing

It's been 1 week since Kensi almost died at the hands of that monster David Kessler. Deeks remembers that time when he saw Kessler firing two bullets into her stomach and the only thing she could mutter before passing out was "Oh shit.". He tosses around in his bed wondering that had he not come on time, Kessler would've done those horrid things to her that he said he would do once he was freed. But thank god he is dead now. He intended to injure her to make sure that she never has kids in her life. The doctors said that the fragments were near her ovaries, but luckily it didn't damage it and she will be able to have kids in the future. Right now she needed some rest and pain meds to recover.

Deeks wakes up to Kensi muttering something in her sleep. She later begins writhing around and Deeks wakes her up with his hands pressing her shoulders on the bed. Kensi's eyes shot open and saw Deeks comforting her. "Kens, it's me." Deeks tells her as he calms her down. She sighs out of relief looking at her sweetheart of her husband. She held his face as he told her "I am going to get up baby, but you have to stay put, okay?" Kensi nods as Deeks gets off her and asks her "Do you want me to get you anything?" Kensi responds as she massages her temple "Yeah maybe a hot chocolate would be nice." Deeks says "Hot chocolate coming right up." and Kensi smiles. 

She later gets out of the bed, but immediately sinks to the floor with a moan and her hand on her stomach. Deeks rushes back in as Kensi says "It's nothing, it's all good." She raises her hand and it and the tank top is covered in blood. Deeks tells her "No it's not babe. You are bleeding. I'll go and get something."

Deeks rushes into the bathroom to look for a first aid kid that the doctors gave him just in case something like this happens. He grabs a medical bag and a bunch of towels and goes back to Kensi, who is lying on the floor and her face was pale and covered with cold sweat. 

He switched on his torch on the phone and took a look at the wounds, he removed the blood soaked gauzes and saw that her stitches were open and the flesh was puckered at the incisions. He swooned for a moment before deciding that he had to do this. He gently wedged a towel under her back to catch the blood that was dripping in both sides on the floor.

He rummaged through the bag and found a bottle of iodine first. He poured it into the wounds as Kensi let out an "Ouch". Deeks tells her "I am so sorry, baby." Kensi holds his hand as he says "I am gonna stitch you right back up I promise." and kisses her hand. He goes back to looking through the bag and found a needle and thread. He put on his gloves and tried to look for an anaesthetic gel or anything to dull the pain, but there was nothing. He then went out to grab a tiny bottle of vodka and gave her sip so that it would numb her from feeling the pain when he stitched her up.

He picked up the needle and inserted into Kensi's flesh. She never cried out as he moved the filament back and forth, the wounds closing centimeter by centimeter. When the tweezers became extra slippery, he pushed the needle tip extra hard and it elicited a dull moan from Kensi. "You are doing great Kens, almost done." He tells her. When he reached the end of the incisions, he tied each of the wounds up. He rinsed her skin and applied a fresh dressing on both her stitches. Kensi layed on the floor as Deeks cleaned up the mess he made. By the time he was done, a little colour came back on her face.

He asks her tenderly "Do you think you can stand?" and she nods. She rolled on the opposite side and rolled onto her knees. He raised her by placing her arm on the back on his neck and laid her back gently on the bed and placed blanket on her to prevent a chill.

He crawled next to her on the bed so that he could watch over her. He saw her peacefully sleeping as he layed down and without warning, Kensi nuzzled her face against his and said to him "Thanks babe." Deeks smiles at her as they both cuddle and close their eyes and go into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
